


Azrael

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Castiel (Supernatural), Post-Season/Series 12, Temporary Character Death, lazy writing, post-series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Cas wakes up in an empty room. Or, he thinks it's a room, it's pitch black except for himself. Cas is back to being just pure light and energy.What if Cas meets Death in the Empty and Death makes him the Angel of Death?About Cas meeting a powerful being in the Empty (like Death for example) and his big role in this new season.





	Azrael

Cas wakes up in an empty room. Or, he thinks it's a room, it's pitch black except for the light coming from himself, being back to just pure light and energy. 

 _So this is the Empty._ He thinks. _This is where the Angels end up when they die._

Cas looks around, seeing if he can find something, or someone. He doesn't know for how long he wanders, he only knows that he starts sensing some other form of life. And it's coming closer. When this other being is close enough, Cas sees it's Death.

«Death» he greets.

«Castiel»

«You're in the Empty too?» Cas asks.

«Well, since I'm dead thanks to your friend Dean and I can't go in either of the three realms because I don't actually have a soul, I ended up here»

Cas doesn't say anything. He thinks of Dean, of Sam, of Jack, how and if the Winchesters will take care of him, if Lucifer took him instead, of the promise he made Kelly he can't keep now that he's dead.

«I can bring you back» Death stops his train of thoughts.

Cas looks at him. «You can?» if he was in his human form, he'd tilt his head.

Death nods. «I'm powerful, Castiel, even in death. But» he raises one finger, «on one condition»

«What is it?» Cas asks skeptical.

«I bring you back, but you take my place. Or, rather, be in charge of my Reapers. As Angel of Death»

«But there's already an Angel of Death, it's...»

«Azrael died long time ago» interrupts another voice.

«Billie» Cas says.

«Hello» she waves. «I told you after all there would be cosmic consequences. And you killed me, Castiel»

«So,» Death speaks up again, «do we have an agreement?»

Castiel looks at him, then Billie. He takes a deep breath, starting again, being with Sam and Dean again and keep the promise he made Kelly. And hopefully not going off to Heaven for days to end, staying with the brothers. Staying with his family.

Castiel nods. «We have an agreement»

Death closes his eyes and exhales. He touches Castiel and the Angel feels like an electricity melting with his energy and Grace. He feels new wings growing and his form expanding.

«I name you Angel of Death now, Castiel» Death says when he retracts his hand. «Now go»

Castiel moves away from Death and Billie, he flaps his wings (four thousand) effectively opening a gap into the endless darkness and walks through it.

Cas opens his eyes and finds himself on a table. It's freezing, like in a cell. He looks around and it actually is a cell. He sits up, he's naked except for his white boxers, looking around, he sees a bag of clothes. Cas walks to it, better than wandering on the street without a piece of clothing on and scare people. There are black slacks, tie and jacket and a white shirt in it and luckily they're Jimmy Novak's size. He puts them on and walks outside the cell. On his way to the front door, Cas notices a hall stand where a black coat is hanging. He shrugs and puts it on too, the trench coat is his brand after all, it's been for years. Cas walks outside, putting his hands in the coat pockets and finds some coins, and uses them to call Dean as soon as he sees a telephone box.

The hunter picks up after two rings, «Hello?»

Cas swallows. «Dean?»

Dean stays silent for a moment or two, then says, «Cas?»

**Author's Note:**

> ps: I'm sorry for the lame title but Azrael is the Angel of Death of the Hebrew Bible.  
> Little trivia: his name in Hebrew means "Help of God", "Help from God" or "One Whom God Helps". He resides in the Third Heaven and is described to have four faces and four thousand wings and his whole body consists of eyes and tongues whose number corresponds to the number of people on Earth. He will be the last to die, recording and erasing constantly in a large book the names of men at birth and death respectively. And he's an Archangel so this theory meets my other theory about Cas returning full power and as an Archangel.


End file.
